HOT War Standoff
by gah-linda
Summary: During ‘Who Wants It More.’ Jackie has no appreciation for the joy of sex. Hyde gives it to her. That’s a pun, get it? :p


A/N: SMUT!

**The Hot War Standoff**

"I can't wait to see Eric cave to Donna! She is going to totally OWN him!" Jackie looked over to Hyde, the only other occupant of the basement, with a smirk.

"Whatever, man. He's not going to let her win."

"Pffft. There's no way Donna wants it half as bad as Eric does. I mean…one, it's Eric. And two, what girl would want it more than any guy?"

"So, you're telling me no girl ever really wants it." He shook his head at her from his spot in his favorite chair causing his glasses to fall down his nose a little and reveal his blue eyes. Jackie couldn't help but remember their kiss on top of her daddy's Lincoln. His lips were so soft and urgent, his tongue so gentle but commanding. She could feel her nipples harden beneath her sweater just from the memory and the thought of repeating that kiss. And more. Much much more.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"So, you're telling me that you've never really wanted it? You've never been really turned on before and _needed_ it?"

Jackie stared at him wordlessly, barely managing to shake her head in the negative.

"You've never felt arousal pulsing between your thighs, wetness drenching your panties, making your whole body ache for release?

She crossed and uncrossed her legs beneath her skirt as he spoke, entirely forgetting to respond to him.

"Hyde…Steven?"

Before either of them knew what was happening, he had practically leapt from his chair, tackling her on the Foreman's couch. Their lips connected with a fervent passion that put the hazily recalled Veteran's Day kiss to shame. His tongue slid into her mouth, feeling every inch of it, as his hands began to work down her body, familiarizing himself with her curves. Jackie kissed back with every ounce of passion in her, moaning loudly into his mouth when his hands slid over her breasts and tweaked her nipples. Overcome by the rush of heat between her legs, Jackie wrapped herself around him, grinding into his hardness. They groaned in unison as they connected through layers of denim and cotton, each feeling the all consuming need for release.

Jackie whispered his name as his lips left her own to glide down her neck while his hands moved under her skirt to remove her lacy underwear. As he held her soaking wet bikinis in his hand he pulled away and smirked at her.

"You're pretty wet for a girl who's never needed it before, Jackie." His smile grew as he slid a finger inside of her. Her hips lifted to meet his hand, her head thrown back into the cushions of the ratty old couch.

For a brief moment, he wondered how far this little game would go, but all thought ceased when he felt Jackie's hands move to the zipper on his jeans. She maneuvered a small hand inside of his jeans and boxers and wrapped her fingers around his hardened manhood.

"Ohh…fuck, Jackie." His voice was barely above a strangled whisper as she began to stroke him up and down, using the precum liberally oozing from his dick to lubricate her movement.

He could have cried when she pulled her hand away.

"Steven. Please…"

"Please, what, Jackie?" So what if he wanted it at least as badly as she did? She was the one learning a lesson today.

"Please fuck me Steven! Please…" He was almost startled by how quickly she responded, but before he could speak, he felt her hands pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs and onto the floor.

Before he even had time to think about his next move, Jackie had used every bit of strength in her body to push him over so that he sat normally on the couch while she straddled him with her skirt pushed up around her waist, her wet, hot, bare pussy tantalizingly hovering above his cock. She pulled off her shirt revealing braless breasts before she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me that you want it, Steven. Tell me how you want me; tell me how much you need to be inside me." She smiled at him, sultry and sexy and slightly coy.

"Mmm…Jackie, I want you to sink down onto me and bounce until you cum, and then I'm gonna pick you up and pin you up against a wall while I fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked, then…" His words were cut off as Jackie let out a long moan before allowing his dick to slide inside of her. They let out a cry in unison as he was completely sheathed within her. Jackie had never been so filled; Hyde had never felt such perfect tight, hot, wetness surrounding him.

It was several moments before Jackie began to bounce on top of him, her strong thighs allowing her to bob up and down slowly at first, but with increasing intensity for many minutes before her orgasm began to build.

"Oh…God…Steven…God…"

As Jackie was about to cum, Hyde took control of their situation and shifted, beginning to stand up. Rising from the couch, he grabbed her legs and brought them around his waist where she gripped tightly, never allowing his cock to leave her. Hyde guided them towards the brick wall near the deep freeze as Jackie gained the wherewithal to grab Hyde's shirt and pull it above his head. Once he slammed her small body into the wall, holding her there with a combination of his weight and strength, he began to thrust into her. Jackie buried her face in his neck at this new angle before moving her mouth to bite and suck on the salty flesh of his bare chest. In their new position, one that she had certainly never been in, Jackie noticed that every connection of their bodies brought his pelvis into contact with her clit. The pleasure from this new sensation caused Jackie to cry out at the beginnings of another orgasm.

Smiling to himself at the noises he had been able to elicit from Jackie so far, Hyde once again tightened her legs around his slim hips and carried her a few feet to the deep freeze. He had secretly always dreamed of fucking someone on the deep freeze, and his cock quivered inside of Jackie from the promise of another fantasy fulfilled. Placing her on the very edge of the freezer, Hyde grabbed her knees and pushed them apart as far as they would go before renewing his thrusts. Jackie opened her mouth to scream, but for the first time since he had entered her, Hyde caught her lips with his own. They kept their lips connected, tongues occasionally tangling as Hyde slowed his thrusts in this new position. Jackie found herself turned on as much by the intimacy between them as by the feel of his cock awakening the passion with in her. As she came again, it was slower, and burned through her whole body like fire.

Almost ready to explode himself, Hyde pulled out of Jackie for the first time since they had begun and flipped her small body over so that her naked stomach and breasts were pressed against the cool metal of the deep freeze. In this new position, Hyde entered her again, thrusting into her with none of the tenderness of their previous pose, but once again with wild fast strokes that made her cry out. She felt her body begin to give, unable to support itself any longer after the merciless fucking Hyde had given her, when she noticed how erratic his strokes were becoming. Almost instantly, she felt him explode inside her as he groaned loudly and collapsed on top of her.

"Fuck…Jackie…"

"Mmmm?" She turned around and looked into his eyes with a satisfied smile that Hyde couldn't help returning.

"Do you still think Donna is going to own Eric?" Hyde asked, unsure of what else to say.

"I don't really think it matters."

Hyde chuckled and picked her up, carrying her to his room before running out to grab their discarded clothes. They would figure all this out in the morning.


End file.
